


Did I Tell You...

by Pixelf



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelf/pseuds/Pixelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Felt like writing shameless porn. Fight me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Did I Tell You...

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing shameless porn. Fight me.

There was nothing but the two of them. Beneath their wet pants and deep throated groans combined with the harsh slap of skin meeting skin there was the low rumbles of the club music outside. Aiden had JB on the bathroom sink, his taller frame looming over his lithe body. JB could only lie back and take it, though he desperately tried to match his partner's brutal pace. Aiden's blood roared in his ears. His large hands gripped the young DJ's hips and forced him back onto his cock each time he pulled out. The wet heat surrounding his member felt amazing and when JB clenched around him just like  _that_ it felt incredible. Aiden couldn't remember how to breathe properly. He let out a low grunt when JB's nails clawed into the flesh of his neck, like he was trying to rip Aiden open and crawl inside.

"Oh God," JB whimpered, his eyes clenching shut after another particularly hard thrust left him breathless.

"You can call me Aiden," Aiden said with a laugh.

JB used a hand to playfully shove at Aiden's shoulder. "Fu-fuck off with that. I mean i-oh Jesus," he broke off with a sharp hiss and let his head fall back, thumping lightly against the mirror.

Aiden's hips snapped forward fast and hard. He had JB's legs spread wide, his mouth falling open with pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. When he whimpered again and bit his lip Aiden felt a jolt of pleasure spike through him. He pulled JB closer towards him so that he could lean over, chest pressed against chest, and kiss him fiercely. His hips slammed against JB's and their skins felt like they were scorching. JB's walls trembled around Aiden's hard length, and good God, Aiden couldn't get enough of him. JB's arms wound around Aiden's neck, pulling them even closer.

JB pulled away with a sharp gasp. He pressed their sweating foreheads together, another moan slipping out of his kiss bruised lips. 

"Aiden, I'm so.. Almost." 

Aiden grit his teeth at the feeling of JB's muscles clenching around his cock. He pressed hot, wet kisses on the younger's jaw and let his fingers rub against the man's cunt. The startled and wanton moan that fell out of JB's mouth made Aiden shiver in pleasure.

"Needy little fucker," Aiden chuckled. 

"Only for you, you fuc-fucking stowaway." JB smirked up at him and Aiden shut him up with another kiss. This time his tongue rolled into the younger man's mouth and they swept across each other, letting Aiden feel JB's moans as he neared his climax.

When JB came he went taut around the older man's member. His vision swam as orgasm rippled through him and a pleasant, satisfied heat washed over him. He trembled underneath Aiden, his breath leaving in short gasps. 

Aiden felt the coil tighten in his groin and he slammed mercilessly into the smaller man until the coil snapped and release flooded him. He came inside the DJ while still thrusting into him, his head falling lazily against his shoulder. 

"Jay... Jesus Jay, you know how to wear a man out," Aiden said. His hands carefully rubbed the bruises on JB's hips, silently saying sorry for being so rough. 

JB kissed his stubbled cheek. "I know."

The DJ lazily stroked Aiden's hair, relishing in the afterglow of orgasm. The smell of sex hung heavy around them. Now that their bodies were cooling down, JB noticed how freezing the room was and he tugged dumbly at Aiden's jumper. He whimpered when Aiden pulled out, already missing his touch. Aiden yanked off the condom and chucked it into the nearest bin.

They both got re-dressed silently. The club's music was slowing to a lazy hum. JB slipped his hoodie back on and flashed a quick smirk at the other man when his phone went off. 

"That will be the ball and chain," he said. 

Aiden rolled his eyes but still leaned in for a kiss. "I'll see you at home," he said. And then he left, coat trailing behind him as the door slammed behind him. JB dug his hands into his jeans pockets to find his cigarettes and lighter. He lit one and inhaled deeply before blowing out thick rings of smoke. 

"I love you," he said into the emptiness of the room. 

 


End file.
